In German Patent Application No. DE 10 2010 043 203 A1, a brake booster and a method for operating a brake booster are described. As is shown in the FIGURES, the brake booster is fashioned as an electromechanical brake booster. To control the electromechanical brake booster, a brake booster control device can be used. The brake booster control device can in addition interact with a hydraulic control device for at least one hydraulic aggregate of a brake system.